Bath
by silentlullabye
Summary: REPOSTED AGAIN. Maura is trying to relax in the tub. Jane has other ideas... Femmeslash. Maura/Jane. This is the third posting. I'm putting it back up because the emails have started showing up again. So sorry if you reviewed before but it's working now.


Bath

A Rizzoli & Isles Fanfic.

* * *

><p>Maura was completely relaxed. Her free standing tub sat in the middle of her bathroom and was big enough for two people and ridiculously spacious for one. She surrounded herself in bubbles that smelled of lavender and chamomile.<p>

It was bliss. For one quiet moment her mind could rest and be at peace.

Naturally it couldn't last.

"Scooch."

Maura opened her eyes. Jane stood in the doorway naked except for her black panties and bra which she was stripping off before Maura's eyes. She shut them immediately.

"No, Jane." But Jane had already turned on the hot water tap and was preparing to jump in.

Maura jerked up, the bubbles descending, baring her breasts, as she reached over and shut off the tap. "No."

Jane stuck out her lower lip. "Why not? You usually love it when I take a bath with you." Her pout disappeared and was replaced by a very suggestive grin. She was kneeling next to the tub now and her hand slipped under the water. When it found Maura's calf Maura shivered but quickly steeled herself, slapped Jane's hand away. Jane drew back, the pout returned to her face.

"Because it always leads to that!" Yes, she sounded a bit snappish. Maybe too snappish.

"But you like that." This time there was no suggestive smile but the pout lessened as Jane's features shifted into a look of confusion. "Don't you?"

Oh my God, was this really going to turn into a reassurance for Jane that Maura was still very much attracted to her? Because that was not in the cards here.

"Jane, I do. You know that." Maura leaned toward her, their faces now inches apart, their bodies separated only by the tub. "And while I would love to take a bath with you and wash you explore the depths of this tub with you, tonight…" She sighed. How to say this? "Tonight I just wanted to relax and enjoy some quiet time. You were supposed to be at work tonight. Normally I would never do this if you were home."

Jane's brow was still frizzled. Her chin rested on the tub ledge. She had been supposed to work tonight but had wrapped up early.

"You just wanted some space?"

Maura nodded.

"Okay." Jane stood, her expression unreadable. She turned to leave but Maura had no desire to let this drop if Jane really wasn't getting it. And why would she? To Jane, down time meant no going into work, maybe playing basketball with her brother, hanging out on the couch with junk food and a good movie, doing absolutely nothing. For Maura down time was all about relaxing and pampering herself, something Jane detested outright ever since their spa venture. It was the one time they didn't mesh.

"Jane?" She turned.

"If I let you take a bath with me-"

Immediately Jane smile and interrupted. "Oh, Maura, I knew you'd-"

"Jane!" Jane stopped. "If I let you take a bath with me, will you let me relax and enjoy the bath and your company?"

Jane nodded, still smiling.

But Maura wanted to clarify. "There will be no canoodling. No snaky hands. No sex. Period. Just us, together, in a tub. With no sex. Can you handle that?"

Jane thought about it. Naked in a tub with the girl she loved, who was also naked, and no sex. Just the company of her girlfriend and the hot bubbly water. And no sex. No opportunity for sex within the time frame of the bath. Within the bath.

"Okay." Maura stared at her, trying to detect deceit, but finding none. Satisfied she turned the hot water tap back on and scooted forward to let Jane slip into the tub behind her. She rested her back against Jane's chest, feeling her breast press gently into her back. They fit well together. Jane rested her head on the rim of the tub and Maura rested hers in the crook of Jane's neck.

It was nice. And the only move Jane made with her hands was to wrap then around Maura in a loving embrace. Maura turned off the tap with her foot and the room fell silent except for the sound of their breathing and the gentle slosh of the water.

There were very few times when the two of them had moments like this together, just enjoying their companionship in a slightly more intimate way than they had upon their first meeting.

They both enjoyed love making immensely. But sometimes just being together was nice.

"Hey Maura?"

"Hmm?" Maura didn't even open her eyes. She could feel the rumble of Jane's words against her back. The vibration soothed her.

"What about…after the bath?"

And now her eyes opened. She had to smile really. Sometimes Jane was just like a kid, always wanting instant gratification. But then again, she had agreed to remain quiet and allow Maura to enjoy her relaxing bath. Perhaps she deserved something in return.

"We'll see." Jane smiled into her hair.

* * *

><p>AN: Short and sweet. This didn't come out exactly as I first imagined it but I think it will do. I fully intend to write more Jane/Maura fics in the future however I am currently lacking in plot bunnies. If you have an idea you'd like me to attempt then let me know in a review and I'll get to it.

UPDATE: So for whatever reason this story was showing up on the site and allowing reviews however if you search for it it didn't show up and the site wasn't sending me the email alerts for reviews and what not. So I was forced to repost. So sorry if you read it before and reviewed. I didn't get to read them however I wanted to thank those who did anyway. Hopefully this will work better now.

Thanks for reading!

sl

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles was created by Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.**


End file.
